


A Day - A Song - A Story

by MamaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Libraries, Lust, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: As a lot of my friends are doing Inktober, I decided to try and do my own version where I do a writing a day. It will contain some Fanworks as well as OC's





	A Day - A Song - A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 : Something Just Like This - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs

When he first entered the libaray he had never thought a place that housed so many old books could smell so nice instead of musty and damp. After all most of the books were older than him. He couldn't really actually recount how may years he had been here now. He was pretty sure it had been years as his once short brown hair could now pull back creating a pony tail that rested down his back. 

It was a special honor to become The Librarian and he had taken it gladly, especially after he had found out the secret of the libaray itself. In this libaray lived a copy of every book ever written both published, unpublished, finished and those that were barely two chapters long. He still had no idea how they got to him and the libaray, only that they got delievered on an almost daily basis. 

That however wasn't the best part. Now the reason the books were recieved in the libaray was the secret itself. He had seen it scribbled down in the musings of one of the first Librarians in an old leather bound journal he had been given on his first day. The characters in the books were alive. And of course everything thats alive deserves a place to live. 

The current Librarian knew of this though before even getting the job. One day when he was younger, an older man with flame red hair had started talking to him and telling him about a place called Esteri. A place he had never heard of until he read one of the books amongst the vast collection of the libaray. When asking the then Librarian, who had been an older man, a pair of specticles balanced on his nose and a crook to his back, he had laughed.  
"I see you met Cal then" The Libraian remembered the twinkle in that old man's eye and the genuine smile that had graced wrinkled features. "He certainly knows the right people doesn't he?"

A knock echoign against the filled bookshelves brought The Libarian back to the moment. He was teetering on a ladder trying to put the books away he had recently catalouged. With a sigh he carefully made his way back down to the tiled ground, tilting his head slightly to try and see the clock with a sigh.  
"Quarter to ten....Quarter to ten!!" Upon realising the time he started to get giddy and almost threw the books he'd been carrying on a nearby table. He muttered a sorry as he made his way towards the main doors. Before he reached for the handle he made sure he looked neat and presentable, that his hair was all tied back and his glasses were pushed up off the bridge of his nose.  
"Okay" He took a deep breath " Don't be an idiot this time" 

The doors were heavy and so gave a loud creak as they opened. The Libraian smiled as he saw the usual delievery guy stood waiting with a parcel for him. The Libraian knew it was him even before opening the door there had been no doubt. The delievery guy always came at the exact same time everyday that there had been a delievery.  
"Hey, Nice to see you found your glasses today." The Librarian was already lost in the charming smile and dazling green eyes that seemed to smile themselves.  
"Huh..? O-oh yeah." Yesterday The Librarian had tried to look less nerdy and bookish by answering the door without his glasses. Much to say it ended up with a lot of fumbles, a signature in the wrong place and walking into a bookcase or two . "Last place I looked"

"Glad you found them, you suit them" The Librarians heart fluttered. It was a compliment, from the hot delievery guy no less. Oh how he wished he could just see him topless. He had always imagined the delievery guy to have such a nice body underneath the navy blue uniform.  
"So, I just need a signature?" Libarian shook the slowly turning lewd thoughts from his mind.  
"Course" He hoped the blush on his face wasn't clear. 

It was a shame that once his signature was applied to the paperwork and the parcel was in his care The Libarian had to watch the delievery guy leave once again. As one of the authors stated 'Parting is such sweet sorrow'. Closing the big oak doors he plonked the box and himself to the floor. His back now resting against the woodern barrier to the outside world.  
"...URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed into the currently empty libaray. "Why does he have to be so hot!!"


End file.
